Dragonball: Wrath of Dr. Gero Part Two
This is part two of the special, Dragonball: Wrath of Dr. Gero. It takes place not too long after the Red Ribbon Army Saga of Dragonball and is about Kid Goku's first encounter with Dr. Gero. SYNOPSIS Previously, Goku fought President Green the head boss of the Red Ribbon Army but in the midst of the battle, President Green was killed by a mysterious man, who called himself Dr. Gero. "Dr. Gero?", Goku asked. "I've never heard of you. Are you another one of those Red Ribbon Army guys?", "What do you mean am I another one of those Red Ribbon Army guys? Of course I am! But I do not work for the Red Ribbon Army! I founded the Red Ribbon Army! I created all those androids and those men....were my comrades! So why should President Green get the credit? I should get the credit! He's just an android!", Dr. Gero said. Goku glared at Dr. Gero, he kept his guard up, and made a fighting pose. "Do you wanna fight me?", Goku asked. "Well I suppose I have to because of all the trouble you've caused. I'll make you pay for what you did to my Red Ribbon Army you brat!", Dr. Gero yelled. Dr. Gero struck out a fighting pose and made a mean face at Goku. "PREPARE TO DIE!!!", "HIYAHHH!!", Goku yelled as he punched Dr. Gero in the face. "YOU BRAT!!!", Dr. Gero yelled. Dr. Gero punched Goku in the face and kicked at him but Goku blocked the kick, then Goku kicked Dr. Gero in the groin. "YOWWWWWW!!!!", Dr. Gero squealed holding his groin where Goku had kicked him hard. "YOU FIGHT DIRTY!!!", Dr. Gero yelled. Krillin and Master Roshi watched their fight. "Ha ha ha! That was awesome!! GO GOKU!!!!", Krillin cheered. "Whoa, that was quite a move!", Master Roshi said. Dr. Gero, still in pain from when Goku kicked him in the groin, kicked Goku in the chest and knocked him down, but Goku got right back up and kept fighting. Goku kicked but Dr. Gero evaded it, Dr. Gero then evaded Goku's rapid punches, and Goku's ki blast. Dr. Gero grabbed Goku by the tail and Goku squealed. "YOWWW!!! LEMME GO!!!", Goku howled in pain. Dr. Gero cackled an evil laugh. "Heh heh heh! You're an odd little boy aren't you? Why, you've got a monkey's tail if I'm not mistaken!", Dr. Gero cackled. Goku squirmed trying to escape from Dr. Gero but he couldn't, he was weakened, Dr. Gero had grabbed him by his tail, his weak point. Krillin headbutted Dr. Gero in the stomach, "LEAVE GOKU ALONE!!!", Krillin cried. "As you wish.", Dr. Gero said as he tossed a squirming Goku into the air who was then caught by Master Roshi. Dr. Gero kicked Krillin but Krillin blocked it, Dr. Gero kicked Krillin again but yet again he blocked it, then Krillin kicked Dr. Gero in the face. Krillin lunged at Dr. Gero but Dr. Gero swatted him aside. "Oomph!", Krillin grunted as he fell to the ground. Krillin got back up and kicked Dr. Gero in the shin causing him pain. more to be added